This invention relates to a rotor and in particular a single or multi-bladed rotor. The rotor according to the invention may be one which is intended to induce a fluid flow or alternatively may be one which is intended to be influenced by a fluid flow, resulting in rotation of the rotor as a result of that influence. Examples of the application of the rotor according to the invention comprise use as a: fan blade which is used to generate an air flow; a turbine blade which is used to generate a fluid flow, an impeller for use in a pump or compressor, or one which is reactive to a fluid flow; or a propeller which may be used with watercraft and aircraft.
The invention comprises a development of the rotor which is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,934,877 which comprises a rotor which has a configuration which conforms generally to the curve of a logarithmic configuration substantially conforming to an equiangular spiral of the Golden Section which is also known as the Phi ratio. The content of U.S. Pat. No. 5,934,877 is incorporated herein by reference.
Rotors such as impellors, propellers turbine blades and fan blades have scarcely changed over the years and are relatively inefficient. In addition, it is a common characteristic of such fan blades that their use results in the generation of a considerable amount of noise and in a fluid flow from the rotor which is turbulent. Furthermore, where rotors are used in a liquid environment, if the rotors are caused to rotate too fast, this can result in cavitation on the surface and tips of the rotor which not only reduces the operational efficiency of the rotor but can result in destructive influences on the rotor and the surrounding housing associated with the rotor.
The discussion throughout this specification, of the background and prior art to the invention is intended only to facilitate an understanding of the present invention. It should be appreciated that the discussion is not an acknowledgement or admission that any of the material referred to was part of the common general knowledge in Australia as at the priority date of the application.
It is an object of this invention to provide a single or multi-bladed rotor which can react to or induce a fluid flow and whereby the usage of that rotor results in a reduction of the degree of extraneous turbulence and tip vortices exerted on the fluid in its passage past the rotor with the resultant energy loss and noise generation when compared to conventional rotors which are currently in use.
Accordingly, the invention resides in a single or multi-bladed rotor for use with a fluid flow generator or reactor, said rotor comprising a central portion which is adapted to be mounted to a rotatable shaft, the rotor further comprising at least one radial blade mounted at one end to the central portion, each blade having a leading edge and a trailing edge between its one end and its radially outer most extremity, said at least one blade having a fluid reactive face which has the configuration of at least one logarithmic curve substantially conforming to the Golden Section, the at least one blade having a remote face which is remote from the reactive face, said remote face also having the configuration of at least one logarithmic curve substantially conforming to the Golden Section, said trailing and/or leading edge of the rotor having a curvature corresponding to at least one logarithmic curve substantially conforming to the Golden Section.
According to a preferred feature of the invention the one blade is mounted to the central portion and the central portion supports a counterweight positioned to balance the rotor in use.
According to a preferred feature of the invention at least two blades are mounted to the central portion said blades being spaced angularly equidistant around the central portion.
According to a preferred feature of the invention the curvature of the reactive face is uni-dimensional. According to one embodiment the curvature of the reactive face according to the at least one logarithmic curve substantially conforming to the Golden Section is about an axis which is substantially radial to the axis. According to another embodiment the curvature of the reactive face according to the at least one logarithmic curve substantially conforming to the Golden Section is about an axis which is substantially tangential to the rotation path about said axis. According to another embodiment the curvature of the reactive face according to the at least one logarithmic curve substantially conforming to the Golden Section is about an axis which is substantially coaxial with or substantially parallel with said axis.
According to a preferred feature of the invention the curvature of the reactive face is bi-dimensional. According to one embodiment the curvature of the reactive face according to the at least one logarithmic curve substantially conforming to the Golden Section is about an axis which is substantially radial to the rotation path of the blade about said axis and an axis which is substantially tangential to the rotation path about said axis. According to another embodiment the curvature of the reactive face according to the at least one logarithmic curve substantially conforming to the Golden Section is about an axis which is substantially radial to the axis and an axis which is substantially coaxial with or substantially parallel with said axis. According to another embodiment the curvature of the reactive face according to the at least one logarithmic curve substantially conforming to the Golden Section is about an axis which is substantially tangential to the rotation path about said axis and an axis which is substantially coaxial with or substantially parallel with said axis.
According to a preferred feature of the invention the curvature of the reactive face is three dimensional. According to one embodiment the curvature of the reactive face according to the at least one logarithmic curve substantially conforming to the Golden Section is about an axis an axis which is substantially radial to the rotation path, an axis which is substantially tangential to the rotation path about said axis and an axis which is substantially coaxial with or substantially parallel with said axis.
According to a preferred feature of the invention the trailing edge of the rotor has a curvature corresponding to at least one logarithmic curve conforming to the Golden Section.
According to a preferred feature of the invention the leading edge of the rotor has a curvature corresponding to at least one logarithmic curve conforming to the Golden Section.
According to a preferred feature of the invention the leading edge and the trailing edge of the rotor has a curvature corresponding to at least one logarithmic curve conforming to the Golden Section.
According to a preferred feature of the invention the rotor comprises a three bladed rotor.
According to a preferred feature of the invention the rotor comprises a fan blade which is intended to induce or react to a gaseous flow past the rotor.
According to a preferred feature of the invention the rotor comprises an aircraft propeller.
According to a preferred feature of the invention the rotor comprises a watercraft propeller.
According to a preferred feature of the invention the rotor comprises a pump rotor.
According to a preferred feature of the invention the rotor comprises a turbine rotor.
According to a preferred feature of the invention the rotor comprises a mixer rotor.
According to a preferred feature of the invention the curvature of reactive face and remote face are of a substantially equivalent form.
According to a preferred feature of the invention the curvature of the remote face is uni-dimensional. According to one embodiment the curvature of the remote face according to the at least one logarithmic curve substantially conforming to the Golden Section is about an axis which is substantially radial to the axis. According to another embodiment the curvature of the remote face according to the at least one logarithmic curve substantially conforming to the Golden Section is about an axis which is substantially tangential to the rotation path about said axis. According to another embodiment the curvature of the remote face according to the at least one logarithmic curve substantially conforming to the Golden Section is about an axis which is substantially coaxial with or substantially parallel with said axis.
According to a preferred feature of the invention the curvature of the remote face is bi-dimensional. According to one embodiment the curvature of the remote face according to the at least one logarithmic curve substantially conforming to the Golden Section is about an axis which is substantially radial to the rotation path of the blade about said axis and an axis which is substantially tangential to the rotation path about said axis. According to another embodiment the curvature of the remote face according to the at least one logarithmic curve substantially conforming to the Golden Section is about an axis which is substantially radial to the axis and an axis which is substantially coaxial with or substantially parallel with said axis. According to another embodiment the curvature of the remote face according to the at least one logarithmic curve substantially conforming to the Golden Section is about an axis which is substantially tangential to the rotation path about said axis and an axis which is substantially coaxial with or substantially parallel with said axis.
According to a preferred feature of the invention the curvature of the remote face is three dimensional. According to one embodiment the curvature of the blades according to the at least one logarithmic curve substantially conforming to the Golden Section is about an axis an axis which is substantially radial to the rotation path, an axis which is substantially tangential to the rotation path about said axis and an axis which is substantially coaxial with or substantially parallel with said axis.
The invention will be more fully understood in the light of the following description of several specific embodiments.